Grieving
by JewelStar22
Summary: a summary is inside the first chapter
1. Default Chapter

It's been one month since the death of Gwen's child and since then Gwen and Ethan have separated and Julian has taken custody of little Ethan away from Theresa. Everyone is back in Harmony. Chad and Whitney have broken up and Fox is still scheming to get Whitney. Beth still has Sheridan's baby and Sheridan is now in the psychiatric ward of Harmony Hospital. This story mostly deals with Theresa and her life after having little Ethan taken away from her and Gwen's grief over the death of her daughter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She killed my child thought Gwen Hotchkiss Winthrop. She killed my daughter, my little Sarah. Gwen thought of this everyday and every time she looked into the vanity mirror of her dresser. Gwen's eyes were black underneath and red from tears. Her blond hair was now cut to the length of her chin and it was greasy because she had not taken a shower in days.  
She hated Theresa with a passion now much stronger than before. It did not matter that she herself had invoked a fight with Theresa. It didn't matter that she had tried to strangle Theresa to death and tripped herself so that she had fallen hard to the concrete ground. Theresa was the one who had caused this all with her lusting after someone who was not hers.  
Shoving herself up from the chair in front of her dresser, Gwen strolled out of her room that was in the Crane Mansion. She didn't have to walk to far from where she intended to go. Swiftly, she pushed open the door to the Crane heir's nursery and caught her breath when her eyes peered down upon a baby's play pen. Inside, little Ethan smiled up at her and shook his hands at her. Suddenly, he frowned and gurgled, "Mommy. Where mommy?" Tears began to roll down his little chubby cheeks, falling unto his blue t-shirt.  
Gwen gazed down on Theresa and Julian's child with envy and revenge. She knew how to make Theresa pay for what she had done beyond Julian having taken little Ethan from her. Leaning over in the play pen, Gwen grabbed little Ethan from the play pen and swirled him around in a big circle. Suddenly, she declared, "I am your mommy little Ethan. Don't you know your own mommy?"  
Little Ethan looked at her with his big eyes and shouted, "No. Not mommy."  
"No Ethan, I am your mother," Gwen replied with a gleam of pure hatred in her eyes.  
  
.  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald stared in her long mirror that hung on her closet door at her reflection. Her skin was unusually pail and her long dark hair laid stringy down her back. Her eyes were red and brimming with tears as they often were these days. Everything had changed. Everything that had meant something to her and everyone she had loved was gone forever. She had lost her son to Julian Crane one month before and she had not been allowed to see him since. Her son had been all that was left to her.  
A cool breeze blew into Theresa's bedroom. She turned her head and saw little Ethan's basinet and another tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly, Theresa turned her head back to her mirror and noticed how eerie it was that her white nightgown was billowing while her hand clutched a butcher knife.  
Her life meant nothing to her anymore. She had tried to get a lawyer to get little Ethan back, but no one helped her because the damn Cranes owned everything and everyone. Little Ethan would never know her and she would never be allowed to know her own child. Why would she want to live when she couldn't see her own son grow up? Pillar, her mother had tried to comfort her, saying perhaps she would have other children. But that was unlikely because the doctors had told her in private that after Ethan was born she would not likely be able to have another child.  
Theresa knew she was going hell with this act but she thought perhaps that is what she deserved after everything. Delicately, making no sound, Theresa cut her wrist vertically and did not scream as blood began gushing out. Minutes later, she fell unconscious to the ground, still not screaming from the pain. Her lovely white nightgown was now splotched with red.  
  
.  
  
Pillar Lopez-Fitzgerald was in her bedroom when she heard something fall in Theresa's room. Making sure nothing was wrong, she opened Theresa's door quietly not knowing if she was awake yet. When she saw the blood she screamed. When she saw her daughter there on the ground her heart broke. Pillar Lopez-Fitzgerald had never knew the pain she felt at that moment.  
  
.  
  
Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald was downstairs in the living room when he heard his mother scream. Quickly, he rushed up the stairs to his mother's room and when he didn't see her there, he rushed to Theresa's room. When he reaches his mother, he follows her shocked eyes to the floor below, where his sister was lying. His eyes glaze over instantly with tears as he shrieks, "Mother Call 911 now, while I see if she still lives."  
  
Fade to black.  
  
Sorry this is so short I will probably try to add more every few days. Let me know what you think of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Bennet was sitting at his desk at the police station when he heard an APB over the police scanner requesting police assistance at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house for a possible suicide. Quickly, Sam frowned and pushed himself out of his heavy chair and ran out the door to his car.  
  
.  
  
Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald felt his sister's neck, checking for a pulse. He found none, so he checked to see if he could feel her breathing and he couldn't. With tears streaming down his eyes, he took his hands and began pushing on Theresa's heart, giving her the first round of CPR.  
  
.  
  
Down stairs, next to the phone in the Lopez-Fitzgerald kitchen, Pillar sank down to the ground letting her shoulder length raven black hair fall into her eyes. How could her daughter do such a thing to her again? However, as Pillar's mind raced she realized this had to do with the loss of little Ethan. It had devastated Theresa. Before that Theresa had been able to bounce back from anything, always able to rely on her belief in "fate." After little Ethan had been taken away, Theresa never mentioned fate anymore. Instead, she said she had been cursed for her deeds. Something in Theresa's manner had changed, she had acted mature for the first time, and yet her demeanor had frightened her mother.  
Theresa had hardly spoken, and she would not come down from her room. She would only cry silently and have a serious gleam in her eyes. Theresa had never mourned silently before, Pillar thought.  
  
.  
  
Sam found himself speeding in his car trying to hurry to the Lopez- Fitzgerald house as rapidly as possible. Moments later, he arrived in their drive way at the same time as the ambulance.  
  
.  
  
Pillar watched as EMT's rushed into her house with Sam trailing behind them. He looked up to Pillar's tear stained face and his own heart went out to her. "What's happened Pillar? Who's hurt?"  
Pillar could only glare at Sam. She was barely able to mutter, "My daughter. Upstairs. Her room. Help her please!"  
Hastily, Sam stomped up the stairs, with the EMT's trailing him. 


End file.
